In a mobile communication system, a scheduling method for data transmission, that is, a resource allocation method is divided into a frequency diversity scheduling (FDS) method for obtaining a reception capability gain using frequency diversity and a frequency selective scheduling (FSS) method for obtaining a reception capability gain using frequency selective scheduling.
In the FDS method, a transmitter transmits a data packet via subcarriers, which are widely distributed in a system frequency domain, such that symbols within the data packet, are subjected to a variety of radio channel fading. Accordingly, the whole data packet is prevented from being subjected to disadvantageous fading and thus reception capability is improved.
In contrast, in the FSS method, a data packet is transmitted via one or a plurality of consecutive frequency domains, which is in an advantageous fading state, in a system frequency domain such that reception capability is improved.
Actually, in a cellular OFDM radio packet communication system, a plurality of user equipments exist in a cell and radio channel states at the user equipments have different characteristics. Accordingly, even in a subframe, data transmission using the FDS method needs to be performed with respect to any user equipment and data transmission using the FSS method needs to be performed with respect to the other user equipments. Accordingly, it is preferable that the FOS transmission method and the FSS transmission method are efficiently multiplexed in the subframe.
Disclosure of Invention
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a resource allocation method and a method for transmitting/receiving resource allocation information in a mobile communication system that substantially obviate one or more problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention devised to solve the problem lies on an efficient resource allocation method.
Another object of the present invention devised to solve the problem lies on a method for transmitting resource allocation information according to an efficient resource allocation method.
The object of the present invention can be achieved by providing a method for receiving resource allocation information in mobile communication system, the method including: receiving first information which indicates a resource block group set and second information which is a bitmap indicating whether or not to allocate resource block included in the resource block group set via a control channel; identifying allocated resource block from the first information and the second information; and receiving data using the allocated resource block.
The first information may indicate one among one or more resource block group set.
The resource block group set may include one or more resource block group.
The resource block group may include one or more consecutive resource block according to the number of resource blocks included in a subframe.
The number of the resource block group set may correspond with the number of resource block included in the resource block group.
The number of resource blocks included in the resource block group set may correspond with the number of resource block group.
In another aspect of the present invention, provided herein is a method for transmitting resource allocation information in mobile communication system, the method including: constructing a control channel including first information which indicates resource allocation type and second information which is a bitmap indicating whether or not to allocate at least part of resource blocks included in a subframe according to the resource allocation type; transmitting the control channel to a scheduled User Equipment; and transmitting data associated with the control channel to the scheduled User Equipment.
The resource allocation type may indicate at least one of a group scheduling type and a part-bitmap scheduling type.
The bitmap may indicate a resource block that is allocated to the scheduled User Equipment among one or more resource block included in a resource block group set, in a case that the resource allocation type is the part-bitmap scheduling type.
The resource block group set may include one or more resource block group.
The resource block group may include one or more consecutive resource block.
The control channel may further include third information which indicates one among one or more resource block group set.
The bitmap may indicate a resource block group that is allocated to the scheduled User Equipment, in a case that the resource allocation type is the group scheduling type.
In another aspect of the present invention, provided herein is a method for receiving resource allocation information in mobile communication system, the method including: receiving information of virtual resource block which comprises a part of each of one or more resource block in a subframe; identifying allocated resource block from the information of virtual resource block; and receiving data using at least part of the allocated resource block according to the information of virtual resource block.
The information of virtual resource block may include information of the one or more resource block and information which indicates one or more among one or more virtual resource block comprised by the one or more resource block.
The information of virtual resource block may include information of the number of the one or more resource block and information of the number of one or more virtual resource block comprised by the one or more resource block and information which indicates one or more among the one or more virtual resource block.
Advantageous Effects
By applying a radio resource allocation method and the construction and the transmission/reception method of resource allocation information disclosed in the present specification, a FSS method and a FDS method are efficiently combined so as to perform scheduling.
By applying the radio resource allocation method and the construction and the transmission method of the resource allocation information disclosed in the present specification, it is possible to reduce the number of bits for transmitting the resource allocation information.
In addition, by using a DVRB construction method disclosed in the present specification, it is possible to randomize interference between cells for transmission of data to user equipments so as to optimize system efficiency.